Hay cosas que son mejor olvidar
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Shego se enamoró de Kim, en una ocasión un tanto peculiar, pero ahora no puede hacer nada más que seguir hacía adelante.
1. Hipnosis

**_Bueno he decidido tomar el reto de la Tabla Maestra de Minutitos de Livejournal, espero que me vaya bien. Será largo...eso sí._**

**_Disclaimer: Kim Posible_**

**_Advertencia: Femslash_**

**_Rating: K_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tabla Freud 1,2 y 3<span>_**

**_Hipnosis (Tabla 2)_**

¿Cómo funciona tal cosa?, se preguntaba Kim mientras se acostaba en el largo sillón.

— ¿Estás Lista?—Preguntó la Terapeuta.

—Sí—Y la mujer sacó el reloj.

Así comenzó la hipnosis.

_Así entraremos a tu inconsciente y sabremos lo que te pasó en esos días, _Le había dicho.

Estaba lista.


	2. Cáncer

**_Cáncer (Tabla 2)_**

Si Kim pudiera describir a Shego, sería en una simple palabra, "Cáncer", mata lentamente y es mala. Terrible, hace metástasis rápidamente, te mantiene en agonía.

Así que ella tenía que extirparla antes de que le mate.


	3. Sueños

**_Sueños (Tabla 1)_**

Así comenzó a entrar al mundo de los sueños, y la indujo al primer recuerdo al que pudo entrar.

—Kim ¿Qué ves?—Le preguntó

_Todo estaba brumoso, pero podía distinguirse cambiándose_

—Me estoy cambiando—Le respondió con los ojos cerrados

—.¿Qué más ves?

_Salió luego de ponerse su ropa de espía, con Rufus y Ron, para ir contra Shego y sus planes de Drakken._

—Estoy por salir—Omitió el luchar porque era secreto.

—Entonces vayamos más hacía atrás


	4. Lapsus Linguae

**_Lapsus Linguae_**

—… ¡Te amo!—Le gritó a su enemiga en un momento de _Lapsus Linguae_

—…Eh… ¿Qué tú qué?—Preguntó sorprendida Shego y dejó de patearle porque se quedó boquiabierta.

—Nada ¡Que te odio! Me equivoqué—Dijo avergonzada, atinándole una buena patada en la cara, que por los reflejos de la chica logró esquivar.

—No, no , tú dijiste que _Me amabas _Calabacita—Se burló

—Oh ¡Calla!—Otros golpes que fueron excelentes los bloqueó.

—Me aaaamas, admítelo—Y así pelearon hasta el amanecer. Pero la ira de Kim siguió hasta mucho tiempo después.

_Jodido Lapsus…_


	5. Mecanismos de Defensa

**_Mecanismos de Defensa_**

Cuando Shego comenzó a mofarse de ella, sus mecanismos de defensa se activaron.

Primero la _Supre_sión, De sus sentimientos como la vergüenza y la ira extrema.

Luego la de _Paso al acto, _ donde se aventó a darle una piña y varios insultos.

Y así uno por uno se activaron comenzándole a partirle el trasero a la chica.


	6. Olvido

**_Olvido_**

A la semana ya se había olvidado de su pequeño gran accidente, pero Shego se lo recordaba cruelmente con cada encuentro.

_Maldita seas._

Aunque ella se vengaba bastante bien de ella, haciendo que casi se arrepienta.


	7. Tabaco

**_Tabaco (tabla 2, de aquí en más todas lo son)_**

Shego tomó un cigarrillo del paquete y comenzó a fumar.

Drakken no sabía que le gustaba el tabaco— ¿Desde cuándo fumas?—Le preguntó

—No hace mucho, pero tampoco es que me guste tanto, tan solo me distrae, además hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi—Exhaló el humo y se marchó.


	8. Cartas

**_Cartas_**

Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa.

Shego mostró la primera, era una buena jugada.

_Kim entró al lugar donde la villana se encontraba planificando las cosas._

_Así fue como al pisar el suelo apenas, quedó atrapada, ya que debió preverlo._

Ahora Kim le tocó y puso la carta sobre la mesa.

_Shego apareció, la chica le miraba con desprecio._

_—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí— Dijo acercándose a la jaula, esta era pequeña, y por ello llegó fácil hasta Kim y le acarició la mejilla y tomó su mentón levantándolo para que le mire—Princesa ¿Qué te trae aquí en un día tan tranquilo?_

_—Tus planes, pero eso ya lo sabes—Apartó con brusquedad su mano._

Pero al parecer la jugada no fue suficiente, porque la otra sonrió.

—Mal hecho—Le dijo revelando la siguiente carta que era una que le derrotó la que había puesto antes.

_—Bueno, veré que puedo hacer contigo, de seguro algo divertido—Sonrió maliciosamente y así se fue dándose la vuelta._

_Gran error._

_Kim había cortado los barrotes con un laser que su amigo le dio. Así fue como se liberó y corrió hacia ella._

_Shego recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda que la tiró al suelo de la fuerza._

_—Ya verás, pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que no estaré mucho tiempo contigo—Le dijo_

Kim sonrió, tenía una contra jugada, y le dio vuelta todo.

—Ni lo creas—Le dijo

—Mierda…


	9. Prometido

**_Prometido_**

Había hecho de todo en su vida menos esto.

Comenzó con quedarse encerradas en el edificio porque rompieron en medio de la pelea el panel de electricidad, y las puertas y ventanas usaban electricidad así que no había forma de salir.

Así fue el inicio del peor día de sus vidas, o tal vez el mejor…

Pero lo que si se sabía era que prometía empeorar más y más.


	10. Postguerra

**_Postguerra_**

Era una época fea, de conflictos y problemas internacionales.

Cosa que hasta en la más pequeña ciudad repercutía, como por ejemplo en las batallas diarias de Kim y Shego, que eran cada vez más terroríficas y violentas.

Al parecer debían esperar a que terminase.


	11. Diván

**_Diván_**

Oculto en el diván estaba el Kim comunicador, pero un día mientras cenaban con su familia comenzó a sonar.

De un salto se levantó.

—Lo siento, es para mí—Le dijo a sus padres y se fue hasta allí. A ellos les pareció raro ya que no reconocían ese tono.

—Kim tienes una misión—Dijo apuradamente su amigo cuando contestó— ¡Ahora!


	12. Consultorio

**_Consultorio_**

—Kim ¿Cómo vas?—Le preguntó la mujer.

—Nada importante—Le dijo

—Bueno, entonces continuemos, hay tiempo—Le pidió que continuase y lo hizo.

Siguieron en el consultorio más tiempo.

Pero difícilmente sacaron algo importante, porque era un recuerdo muy oculto. Demasiado protegido.


	13. Inconsciente

**_Inconsciente_**

El Inconsciente de ella parecía cerrado con llave y era casi imposible entrar porque no la encontraba.

La terapeuta lo intentó de todo pero jamás vio una persona con semerenda temple que resistiera a todos sus trucos.


	14. Alumno

**_Alumno_**

Kim era la mejor alumna pero no podía dejar de distraerse pensando en lo del otro día.

—Kim Posible, ¿Puedes leernos la primera respuesta por favor?—Le pidió el profesor y ella despertó de su ensueño.

—A-Ah, claro, por supuesto—Y lo hizo

_Cuando quedaron encerradas frustradas se fueron cada una a una habitación en la otra punta del lugar para no verse la cara._


	15. Pasión

**_Pasión_**

_Pero tarde o temprano se terminaron encontrando así que sin más estaban en el salón de la jaula._

_Kim posible estaba muriendo de hambre, no daba más pero no quería hablar con Shego, así que se lo aguantaba._

_Pero en un momento no pudo hacer nada porque su estómago rugió y le reveló el hambre que tenía._

_—Así que tienes hambre princesa—Esperaba que no dijera nada, pero como siempre su suerte era una mierda._

_—Uhm—Gruño y suspiró cansada._

_—Pues te haré algo si lo pides como se debe—Le dijo coqueta_

_—Estas de broma ¿No?_

_—Bueno ya lo sabes, además no tienes idea de donde conseguir comida sin mi—Le dijo_

_Y era verdad, muerda._

_Luego de un rato no pudo más, y aceptó_

_—Vale, por favor Shego, ¿Me haces algo para comer?_

_—Claro Calabacita, ven a ayudarme_

_Pero había algo que comenzó a ponerse rara. Mientras comían Shego no podía evitar quedársele mirando, hasta el punto que la otra no lo soportó._

_—Ya, frena, que me espantas y me pones los nervios de punta—Le dijo, así la otra se rio._

_Bien hecho, ahora sabe con qué molestarte, Pensó._

_—Oh querida princesa ¿Por qué lo haría?—Le sonrió con picardía, y muy divertida._

_—Vete al cuerno—Ya había terminado su comida, así que dejó el plato y se fue a otro lado lejos de esa insoportable mujer._

_La otra suspiró y tranquilamente fue tras ella._

_Kim estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala donde estaba la jaula._

_—Solo hay uno así que tendrás que contentarte con el suelo_

_—Tiene suerte que estoy de humor, así que podemos compartir o tú iras al suelo, porque es mi edificio—Le dijo sugiriéndole_

_—Oh, no ni loca_

_—Como dije, el suelo te puede esperar cuanto quieras_

_Molesta Kim no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Al paso de unas horas Kim se durmió y aburrida Shego le siguió, se acostó a su lado, por suerte el sillón era grande, así que no tenían que tocarse mucho._

_Kim dormida era muy linda, así es como se quedó viendo como dormía, era tan pacífica y preciosa sin estar con esa expresión de molestia constante que siempre tenía con ella._

_Esos ojos, esas pestañas, pelo, y su todo era hermoso. Maldita seas Kim Posible._

_Se volvió algo incómodo para ella mirarle tanto, pero era inevitable porque estaba muy linda._

_Se había puesto tan tensa que optó por hacer lo que nunca se imaginó haciendo._

_La besó, la besó de forma tranquila, tierna, rosando castamente sus labios, chupándole el inferior y besándolo con cariño._

_Fue con algo de pasión._

_Había estado enamorada de ella desde el primer día que la vio y le dio batalla como nadie, porque nadie le hizo frente hasta su llegada, era algo nuevo, algo excitante._

_Así es como tuvo que aceptarlo aunque no lo quisiera._

_Así que no le tomó por sorpresa ese impulso de besarle._


	16. Secretos

**_Secretos_**

Para Shego ese era su secreto, la atracción que tenía, que era algo insana hacía la pelirroja.

Pero lo que quería era saber cuál era el secreto que ocultaba tan bien Kim, tenía que tener uno, ¿Cierto?


	17. Espera

**_Espera_**

_Ahora solo les quedaba la espera hasta que Drakken entrara al día siguiente para salir, pero tenía planeado no dejarle fácil el irse._

_Al despertar, Kim, se encontró acostada junto a Shego, es más, estaba abrazándole. Así que sorprendida se apartó de ella, ¿Por qué le estaba abrazando de esa forma tan cariñosa?_

_Con los nervios a flor de piel se puso a buscar un baño, porque ás que un laboratorio maligno parecía una casa._

_Lo encontró pronto, se tomó una ducha. Genial._


	18. Mayo

**_Espera_**

_Ahora solo les quedaba la espera hasta que Drakken entrara al día siguiente para salir, pero tenía planeado no dejarle fácil el irse._

_Al despertar, Kim, se encontró acostada junto a Shego, es más, estaba abrazándole. Así que sorprendida se apartó de ella, ¿Por qué le estaba abrazando de esa forma tan cariñosa?_

_Con los nervios a flor de piel se puso a buscar un baño, porque ás que un laboratorio maligno parecía una casa._

_Lo encontró pronto, se tomó una ducha. Genial._


	19. Exilio

**_Exilio_**

Ron en ese tiempo se sentía exiliado de su propio equipo, porque Kim últimamente prefería hacer las misiones solas, cosa que tenía su razón pero el no sabía cuál.

Así que solo hablaba con Rufus, cosa que era triste.


	20. Muerte

**_Muerte_**

Muchas veces estuvo cerca de la muerte, pero no como ahora.

Tenía una base en el aire que volaba por allí, y Kim la interceptó, así ellas comenzaron a pelear y de una patada y una mala guardia.

Shego cayó, o por poco lo hacía y casi se le zafó la mano, pero logró sostenerse.

Kim se le quedó viendo, podía dejarle caer y nunca más se preocuparía por ella.

Y así se rindió, y se deslizó hasta ella para agarrarle. Así lo logró.

Lo había salvado, ya se merecía el cielo.

La otra chica se sorprendió mucho.

Eso le enamoró definitivamente.


	21. Existen dos maneras de ser feliz

**_Existen dos maneras de ser feliz en esta vida, una es hacerse el idiota y la otra es serlo. (Tabla 3 desde aquí en adelante)_**

Podía hacerlo fácil y fingir ser idiota, porque no lo era, y no darse cuenta de lo que siente por Shego, pero le fue terriblemente difícil.

Había comenzado a gustarle.

—Maldición.


	22. El que ama se hace humilde

**_El titulo tiene el mismo largo que el cap jajajaj xD_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El que ama, se hace humilde, aquellos que aman, por decirlo de alguna manera, renuncian a una parte de su narcisismo<span>_**

Algo en el amor de Shego hacía de ella menos narcisista y ególatra, cosa que odiaba.

Odiaba el poder que parecía tener Kim en ella.

Pero nada podía hacer, y desde el beso su atracción empeoró.

—Genial…mátenme


	23. Yo prefiero hablar de cosas imposibles

**_Yo he preferido hablar de cosas imposibles, porque de lo posible se ha hablado demasiado_**

Si Shego lo pensaba, lo suyo sería imposible, pero era de algo que si hablaría, después de todo de todo de las cosas posibles ya se ha hablado mucho, además así tenía más esperanzas.


	24. Esclavo de palabras y dueño de secretos

**_Uno es dueño de lo que calla y esclavo de lo que habla._**

Kim tenía que ser la esclava de ese _Te amo, _Cosa que odiaba, porque la otra se ponía pesada con ello.

Y Shego era dueña del secreto que se callaba, de amarla en silencio.


	25. Si la inspiración no llega voy por ella

**_Si la inspiración no viene a mi salgo a su encuentro, a la mitad del camino_**

Buscaba inspiración mientras creaba los proyectos futuros para vencer a Kim y gobernar la ciudad.

Así que tuvo que ir a su encuentro para inspirarse porque esta no llegaba.


	26. No se puede forzar a nadie a que crea

**_Como nadie se le puede forzar para que crea, nadie se le puede forzar para que no crea_**

Cuando por fin se le animó a poder decirle que le gustaba no esperaba que no se lo creyera.

—Va en serio, me gustas—Le dijo ya irritada, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le aseguró.

—No te lo creo, eres tú—Le atajó

Maldición, deseaba poder forzarle a creerle.


	27. Los buenos se contentan con soñar

**_Dijo Platón que los buenos son los que se contentan con soñar con aquello que los malos hacen realidad_**

La chica no podía creerlo, lo que siempre soñó Shego lo hizo realidad.

La besó para reforzar su confesión.

—Te dije que me gustabas —Sostuvo con cariño su mentón para que aun estuviesen a centímetros de la otra.

El beso había sido hermoso, sus labios eran muy suaves y cálidos y su lengua era experta. Lo que no sabía era que ese fue el segundo beso que tuvieron juntas.


	28. Eres loco si te comportas como en sueños

**_Cualquiera que despierto se comporte como lo hiciera en sueños sería tomado por un loco._**

Lo que hizo podía fácilmente tomarse por una locura. Ese beso lo marcó todo, porque lejos de huir la pelirroja se le tiró encima y se puso a besarle.


	29. Horriblemente afortunado

**_He sido un horrible afortunado, la vida me ha sido fácil_**

Luego de ese día las cosas se dieron con una facilidad que le hizo a Shego sospechar.

¿Ósea que la otra también gustaba de ella desde antes?


	30. Todos mortales menos uno

**_Cada uno de nosotros tiene a todos como mortales menos a si mismo_**

Estaban saliendo, si a eso se le podía llamar así, se sentía casi como una diosa.

Era algo extraño pero le gustaba, era lo que tanto fantaseó.

Poder besarla cuando quería, abrazarle, tocarle donde quería, cosa que nunca imagino hacer si no se peleaban en medio.


	31. Conócete pero no por el espejo

**_Si aspiras a encontrarte a ti mismo, no te mires al espejo, porque allí encontraras una sombra, un extraño_**

Lo peor que pudo hacer era verse a si misma al espejo para encontrarse a si misma. Porque solo vio una sombra de una extraña, era como su versión triste y rota luego de tantas peleas con quien quería tanto.

Así que rompió el espejo para nunca más mirarse en momentos así.


	32. Decidí seguir mis deseos

**_No todo depende de los deseos, pero aun así, soy de los que han decidido intentar llevar a cabo sus deseos._**

Se había arriesgado a seguir sus deseos y eso la llevó a estar besando a Kim como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

No se arrepentía de nada así era feliz.


	33. No hay punto de partida sin un destino

**_No existe ningún punto de partida si no se sabe a donde ir_**

El día que despertó junto con Shego, se dio cuenta que nunca más tendría que ir al terapeuta, recordó todo y era relacionado cien por ciento a ella.

A su primer beso que había sentido aun medio dormida, la primera vez que la vio, cuando se enamoró de ella y cuando lo hicieron.

Vaya, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar esas cosas?


	34. Todo chiste encubre una verdad

**_Todo chiste en el fondo, encubre una verdad_**

Había bromeado tanto con lo de Kim gustaba de ella, que cuando supo que era cierto, supo que esa típica frase de todo chiste en el fondo, encubre una verdad era totalmente apegada a la realidad.


End file.
